


Visitors

by lennypants35



Series: The Unfortunate Events in the Life of a Boy Named Jared [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Extremely Underage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennypants35/pseuds/lennypants35
Summary: This is from the perspective of a twelve-year-old boy named Jared. Two criminals his father recently arrested break out of their cells and come to get revenge. It just spirals from there.





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, so if you're interesred in something much more fucked up, please feel free to read. This one is much longer than the other works in the series are going to be, so it's totally fine for you to scroll through the storyline parts and just get to the disturbing part.

**7:00 P.M.**

Jared sits in the dining room of his home, eating dinner with his family. He eyes the meal prepared by his father suspiciously.

Most days, Jared's mother will make a delicious, flavorful meal for her family, but that morning, she announced that she would be arriving home late from work. This resulted in Jared's father cooking up a pile of charcoal-like potatoes and some  _very_ raw chicken and broccoli.

"Don't eat the chicken," Jared's mother spits a mouthful of raw chicken into a napkin.

"I wasn't planning on it. This is inedible. Sorry, Dad, but I can't eat this," Jared scoots back his chair and puts down his fork. 

Jared's dad sighs, "Come on, guys. At least eat the potatoes and broccoli. That at least won't give you food poisoning."

Nobody makes a move.

"Elise, tell them they have to eat it. Apparently, they need you to validate my orders," Jared's father turns to his wife.

She rolls her eyes, "Kids, go ahead. Eat the charcoal and raw veggies. Your father's orders have been validated."

Jared groans, but picks up his fork. As does his little sister. They reluctantly gulp down mouthfuls of food, doing their best not to taste any of it.

Finally, upon finishing his food, Jared slams down his fork, "That was disgusting. Dad, please  _never_ work in a restaurant. You would most definitely poison someone."

"Elise, are our children supposed to talk to us like this?" Jared's father asks.

Elise reaches for his hand, teasing, "Honey, they only talk to _you_ like that. They're just so much more afraid of me than they are of you."

Jared's father huffs.

Jared has already scurried to the couch, flopping down and reaching for the remote as his little sister sits right on top of him.

"Anna, go sit somewhere else!" Jared commands, his voice cracking at an unfortunate time.

"Mom, Jared isn't letting me sit with him," Anna calls to the dining room. Her mother's soft yet commanding voice echoes back, "Jared let your sister sit with you."

Jared sighs angrily and turns on the TV.

**10:30 P.M.**

As Jared slips into a slumber, his door flies open and a man enters, yanking the covers off of Jared. He grips the boy's ankle and drags him from his bed. Before Jared even realizes what's happening, he's already been dragged into the spare room that the family has never found a use for. Jared is thrown onto the floor next to Anna.

"Wha-what's going on?" Jared stammers, realizing he's only wearing basketball shorts. He glances at the two unfamiliar men in the room, both pointing guns at his family. The man who dragged Jared into the room, who now points the muzzle of his handgun in Jared's face, is probably one of the more average looking guys that Jared has seen. One might say that he is kind of attractive, but not to the point that women or men would be drawn to him. He has dark brown, combed-back hair that matches his intense pine green eyes that at this particular moment remind Jared of a forest. He has thick, well shaped eyebrows that arch naturally upward and a thin, slightly pointy nose. Jared figures he's hispanic or something judging by his rather dark skin tone, but he can't be too sure. He has a chiseled jawline and an average sized forehead which matches his generally average appearance. The only abnormal aspect of this man is his height. Taller than six feet, maybe six foot five. To Jared, only twelve, or his sister, barely six years old, this is intimidating. Probably the most off-putting part about this man is the hungry, crazed, animalistic look in his eye.

And the way the man is looking at Jared.

This is the moment where Jared wonders why the man is so calm.

The other man, shorter, but much more muscular, is quite a bit less average looking. He has uncountable red freckles polka-dotting his skin and vibrant blue eyes. His buzzed orangey hair seems to fit his fair skin.

Jared's gaze anchors onto the muzzle inches from his face. He blinks repeatedly. Maybe it's all just a dream. And he'll wake up and find that he's in his room, safe and sound, and he'll live happily ever after with his family. But Jared is smart enough to understand that that's not at all how this night is going to go.

He begins to process the situation. Two (Jared assumes) aggressive men in his home with guns, one pointed at Jared and the other at his father, who is handcuffed and feet are bound. His mother is in the same position. Anna is too petrified to move, and there's nobody around for about a mile or so in any direction except for the occasional midnight jogger or driver. Possibly a coyote or two.

Jared feels his breath quicken and his body begin to tremble. He knows he has to calm down. He shuts his eyes for barely a moment, shoving all his anxiety and fear and confusion and naïve faith in his parents to somehow save them into a little corner of his mind.

Jared opens his eyes, first staring into the muzzle of the gun and then into the cold gaze of the average-seeming but not average-sized man. The man smiles at Jared. "What pretty eyes your son has, Aleck."

Jared's father says nothing in response except for wincing at the comment.

A third man with intense, sallow emerald eyes enters the room, duffel bag in hand.

Aleck whispers, "You had an accomplice. That's how you got out." He stares, numb, at the white walls of the room."

"We have lots of accomplices and many friends, but they had nothing to do with us escaping your little police precinct. We're independent young men. We got out of there all on our own," the man's grin grows wider, and quickly fades. "Jack, tie up the boy and his sister."

Freckle-face kneels in front of Jared with a coil of rope in hand and begins wrapping it around his wrists.

"Mark, make sure that Aleck doesn't try to do anything stupid."

Aleck stares pleadingly at the very tall man, "Kaleb, please. If you leave now, I can pretend that none of this ever happened, and you can go free. Please. Don't hurt my family."

No response from Kaleb.

The man with the intense gaze snatches a gun from the duffel and aims it at Jared's parents. His hands tremble and he glances at Jared, eyes filled with an emotion he can't identify. Pity? Sorrow? Worry? Jared figures it's somewhere along those lines.

Jack doesn't bother tying Jared or Anna's feet. They're children. What could they do?

Terror rises in Jared again at the feeling of helplessness when his hands are bound. He again pushes that feeling down.

The no-longer-average man kneels in front of Anna and lets his hand caress her cheek. "Your daughter is so young. So sweet. I'd love to take her for a spin."

Jared is young, but old enough to know what that means. Kind of. This time Jared feels angry. So, so angry. He sees an opportunity. Jack doesn't have a weapon in his hand. Jared doubts that Mark will shoot him. Kaleb is the only one who needs to be taken down.

This opportunity is going to be gone beofre Jared can think through this, so he just takes it. Jared kicks Kaleb hard in the nuts and shoves him back. Jack made a mistake in not tying their feet.

Jared yanks Anna her to her feet, sprinting for the doorway.

Behind them, Jack grabs a taser. He strolls casually into the hall after them and aims.

Jared has to keep running. He can't look back. He can hear someone in the hall behind him, but he doesn't dare look. All it'll do is slow him down. He's so close to the stairs. 

Jack pulls the trigger.

Jared feels something poke him in the back and immediately afterward feels electricity coursing through him. 

Jack watches Jared convulse for a good few seconds before shoving Anna aside and hitting Jared hard on the head with the taser.

**12:19 P.M.**

Jared wakes up, but keeps his eyes closed.

It takes him a moment to remember where he is and what's going on.

His hands are still bound, but now his feet are too. And his head pounds excruciatingly.

Jared feels hand on him. Creeping up his thigh. Palming his penis. A tongue laps at his nipple, then lightly bites it. Jared feels fear and adrenaline shoot through him once more, but this time he's too disoriented to stop it. 

His eyes fly open and he recoils from the touch. Or at least tries to. He's backed up against the wall. Kaleb doesn't stop. His hands keep on moving. Jared's breath quickens and his whole body goes rigid. Kaleb's mouth moves up and he begins kissing Jared's neck. Jared whimpers. Kaleb moves to take off Jared's shorts.

"STOP!" Aleck shouts. Jared notices that his face is streaked with tears, more tears threatening to overflow onto his cheeks. He's never seen his dad cry before. Jared wonders what happened while he was knocked out.

Kaleb shrugs, "Okay, but that means I have to find something better to do." 

Jack, who stands watching in the corner, nods toward Elise. Kaleb gets off of Jared. He slumps in relief, but tenses again as a looks around the room. The duffel bag is now empty, and on display is an assortment of knives and ropes and other objects that Jared is having trouble identifying. It seems that nothing has really happened to his parents, but then his gaze falls upon Anna. Poor, sweet little Anna. Her tiny form covered with bruises, her eye swollen, her lip bleeding, her pajama pants with the little colorful farm animals have blood seeping through. 

All Jared can think about is how, later, she's going to be so upset that her favorite pajama pants are ruined. Because he doesn't want to think about what happened. Because he doesn't even understand what happened to his baby sister.

"Anna?" Jared whispers. She doesn't even blink.

"Anna, please look at me."

Jared doesn't notice his mother being laid on the ground. All he sees is that his baby sister is hurt.

"Please. Anna. Anna!" Jared pleads. She doesn't move.

But Kaleb does, slapping Jared hard across the face. "Shut up!"

Jared's face stings, but he forces tears away.

He looks back at Anna. She's catatonic. Not blinking. Not reacting. The only sign that she's alive is the rise and fall of her chest and the blood that continues to seep through her favorite pajama pants, coloring the little black and white cows crimson.

Jared can't control the raggedness of his breath or the quiver in his voice. 

"Dad? What's going on? What are they doing to Mom?" 

Jared can't stop the complete and utter terror that he feels at the sight of the knife which nears his mother's thigh.

Aleck doesn't answer.

Kaleb grins sickeningly at Jared, "You're just about to find out." And he jams the knife into her thigh. Elise screams and Jack immediately places duct tape over her mouth.

Jared's stomach lurches and threatens to empty itself onto the floor as Kaleb slowly drags the knife down Elise's leg. Blood spills from the gash and joins someone else's blood on the floor which Jared hadn't even realized was there.

"Kaleb, please, I'll do anything. Please just stop. Not Elise. Please, just hurt me. Please," Aleck begs constantly until Jack shoves a chunk of his wife's flesh into his mouth and duct tapes it shut. 

Jared looks away for the next part, but he knows what's happening.

Kaleb flips Elise onto her back, her wrists bound awkwardly underneath her back. He pushes her night gown--a simple white, lacy fabric that reaches her midthigh--up to her hips and rips her panties down to her ankles. Spreading her legs, Kaleb aligns knife with her opening and plunges it in. Elise's muffled screams echo through the room. Aleck sobs silently as Jared struggles to keep from breaking down and Anna remains numb to it all.

Kaleb jams the knife into Elise's vagina repeatedly until her body has stopped spasming with each brutal stab, her screams no longer reverberating through the small room, her tearful eyes no longer shining with the light they used to.

"I'm bored of this cunt. Time to move on," Kaleb nonchalantly tosses the bleeding corpse that was formerly Jared's mother to the side like a worthless bag of rocks. 

He stands, casually strolling over to an in-denial Jared and an unresponsive Anna. Kneeling in front of the two children, Kaleb grabs Jared's chin and forces the boy to look at him, the monster who murdered his mother.

All Jared can think about is the blood which still flows from his mother, and all Kaleb can think about is his big fat cock in this boy's ass. Kaleb decides to save that for another time.

He points his knife at Jared. "Eeny." the knife flicks over to Anna. "Meeny. Miney. Mo." The knife lands on Anna. Kaleb grips her by her long, beautiful brown hair, now sticky with blood, and drags her over so she's right next to her mother. Her dead mother. 

Jared wants to cry so badly. But he doesn't want to give these monsters the satisfaction, so he pushes them away, saving them for another time which may never come.

"Kaleb, please. Don't hurt her. Hurt me. I know that you want to. Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt my baby sister. She doesn't deserve this. Please." Jared doesn't even realize that the words are coming from his mouth, but he doesn't regret them. He doesn't take them back. Anything to save his sister. To save his father. He could've saved his mother, but there's nothing he can do about it now.

Kaleb shrugs. "Okay. I'll take you up on that, except I'll have to alter a couple of the conditions."

Kaleb jams the knife into Anna's throat and lets her fall to the ground, spasming as blood pools beneath her neck, gargling in her throat. Jared and Aleck both scream, but Aleck's is cut off by the bullet that plants itslef into his brain. The gunshot resonates in the room and Jack lowers the gun.

Jared should've thought this deal through.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some gramatical errors. I don't have an editor, and I'm a little too scared to ask someone I know to read this disturbing shit that I write. If anybody wants to help me edit or give me some constructive criticism, leave it in the comments and I'll be sure to take a look at it. I'll be adding more to the series pretty soon, so you don't have to wait too long....as if anybody is reading. I'm talking to no one, aren't I?


End file.
